Timeline
1999 *The Pilot was created some time during this year. 2001 * March 30, 2001 - The Nightmare Begins airs for the first time. * April 6, 2001 - Parent Teacher Night and Walk of Doom air for the first time. * April 13, 2001 - Bestest Friend and NanoZIM air for the first time. * April 20, 2001 - Germs and Dark Harvest air for the first time. * April 27, 2001 - Attack of the Saucer Morons and The Wettening air for the first time. * May 4, 2001 - Career Day and Battle-Dib air for the first time. * August 17, 2001 - A Room with a Moose and Hamstergeddon air for the first time. * August 24, 2001 - Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain and Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy air for the first time. * August 31, 2001 - Planet Jackers and Rise of the Zitboy air for the first time. * September 7, 2001 - Plague of Babies and Bloaty's Pizza Hog air for the first time. * September 21, 2001 - Bolognius Maximus and Game Slave 2 air for the first time. * October 26, 2001 - Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom airs for the first time. 2002 * March 22, 2002 - Mysterious Mysteries and Future Dib air for the first time. * March 29, 2002 - Door to Door and FBI Warning of Doom air for the first time. * April 5, 2002 - Battle of the Planets airs for the first time. * April 12, 2002 - Abducted and The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot air for the first time. * April 26, 2002 - Megadoomer and Lice air for the first time. * May 10, 2002 - Tak: The Hideous New Girl airs for the first time. * May 24, 2002 - GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff and Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom air for the first time. * July 12, 2002 - Hobo 13 airs for the first time. * September 28, 2002 - Walk for your Lives airs for the first time. * December 10, 2002 - The Most Horrible X-mas Ever airs for the first time. 2004 * May 11, 2004 - The first Invader Zim DVD, Doom Doom Doom, is released. * August 31, 2004 - The second Invader Zim DVD, Progressive Stupidity, is released. * September 1, 2004 - IGN: An Interview with Jhonen Vasquez and Rikki Simons * November 21, 2004 - The third Invader Zim DVD, Horrible Holiday Cheer, is released. 2005 * November 26, 2005 - The Invader Zim Wiki is created by Evanw as an independent wiki with its own domain. 2006 * June 10, 2006 - Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars airs for the first time in the United States. * June 17, 2006 - Mortos der Soulstealer and Zim Eats Waffles air for the first time in the United States. * July 15, 2006 - The Girl Who Cried Gnome and Dibship Rising air for the first time in the United States. * July 22, 2006 - Vindicated! and The Voting of the Doomed air for the first time in the United States. * August 12, 2006 - Gaz, Taster of Pork airs for the first time in the United States. * August 19, 2006 - The Frycook What Came from All that Space airs for the first time in the United States. 2009 *'September 21, 2009' - The Invader Zim Wiki is moved to Wikia, now known as FANDOM. 2010 *'March' - After about a three year absence off television entirely, Nicktoons Network brings back reruns of Invader Zim as an advertised one-month only event. *'July' - Invader Zim reruns return on Nicktoons as a regular rotation program. The channel would continue airing reruns on a normal basis until mid-2013. 2011 *'February 21, 2011' - Operation Doom is released *'March 25-26, 2011' - The first InvaderCON takes place in Atlanta, Georgia﻿ *'December 24, 2011' - The Pilot airs on television for the first time ever in the United States on Nicktoons. 2015 *'February 13, 2015' - Independent comic book publishing company Oni Press teases a possible Invader Zim comic book. *'February 20, 2015' - Oni Press announces an Invader Zim comic book series. *'May 23, 2015' - A 'zine' style Issue 0 is released. *'July 8, 2015' - Issue 1 is released *'August 19, 2015' - Issue 2 is released *'September 16, 2015' - Issue 3 is released *'October 14, 2015' - Issue 4 is released on print. *'October 21, 2015' - Issue 4 is released digitally. *'November 11, 2015' - Issue 5 is released on print. *'December 2, 2015' - Issue 5 is released digitally. 2016 *'January 6, 2016' - Issue 6 is released *'January 27, 2016' - Issue 7 is released on print. *'February 10, 2016' - Issue 7 is released digitally. *'March 23, 2016' - Issue 8 is released *'May 4, 2016' - Issue 9 is released *'June 1, 2016' - Issue 10 is released on print. *'June 8, 2016' - Issue 10 is released digitally. *'July 6, 2016' - Issue 11 is released *'August 10, 2016' - Issue 12 is released *'September 21, 2016' - Issue 13 is released *'October 19, 2016' - Issue 14 is released *'November 8, 2016' - the creator of "Harvey Beaks", C.H. Greenblatt, leaked the news of an Invader Zim movie in production answering a question by one of his fans online and later deleting it. Jhonen Vasquez initially denied he was working on a Zim project with Nickelodeon at the time. *'November 30, 2016' - Issue 15 is released *'December 21, 2016' - Issue 16 is released 2017 *'February 15, 2017' - Issue 17 is released *'April 4, 2017' - Nickelodeon officially announces an untitled Invader Zim television film is in the works, also confirming that series creator Jhonen Vasquez would be involved in the project. Vasquez himself cemented the news on his Twitter. *'April 5, 2017' - Issue 18 is released *'May 10, 2017' - Issue 19 is released *'June 2017' - The Invader ZIM Wiki official Twitter (@ZIMWiki) is created and maintained by administrator Invader Rob II. *'June 14, 2017' - Issue 20 is released *'July 12, 2017' - Issue 21 is released *'August 9, 2017' - Issue 22 is released *'September 13, 2017' - Issue 23 is released *'October 18, 2017' - Issue 24 is released *'November 22, 2017' - Issue 25 is released *'December 13, 2017' - Issue 26 is released 2018 *'January 24, 2018' - Issue 27 is released *'February 14, 2018' - Issue 28 is released *'March 14, 2018' - Issue 29 is released *'May 23, 2018' - Issue 30 is released *'June 13, 2018' - Issue 31 is released *'June 26, 2018' - Nickelodeon unveils the official title of the Invader Zim television film, Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, as well as confirmation of a San Diego Comic-Con panel for the movie. *'July 18, 2018' - Issue 32 is released *'July 20, 2018' - The Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus panel takes place at SDCC, with promotional art and sneak preview footage presented at the panel. *'August 8, 2018' - Issue 33 is released *'September 5, 2018' - Issue 34 is released *'September 26, 2018' - Issue 35 is released *'October 31, 2018' - Issue 36 is released *'November 28, 2018' - Issue 37 is released 2019 *'January 2, 2019' - Issue 38 is released *'January 2–3, 2019' - An Invader Zim marathon airs on TeenNick's NickSplat programming block overnight, running the first 13 episodes of the series. *'January 30, 2019' - Issue 39 is released *'February 27, 2019' - Issue 40 is released *'March 27, 2019' - Issue 41 is released *'April 24, 2019' - Issue 42 is released *'May 10, 2019' - Viacom announces that distribution rights to Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus have been sold to Netflix. *'May 13, 2019' - Netflix announces a Summer 2019 release date for Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus *'May 22, 2019' - Issue 43 is released *'June 26, 2019' - Issue 44 is released *'July 13, 2019' - At Atlanta Comic Con, Richard Horvitz confirms that Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus will be released on Netflix at some point in August 2019. *'July 17, 2019' - Issue 45 is released *'July 23, 2019' - Netflix releases a small teaser clip announcing the release date of Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus *'August 6, 2019' - Netflix releases a full trailer for Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus *'August 16, 2019' - Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus is released on Netflix. *'August 28, 2019' - Issue 46 is released *'September 25, 2019' - Issue 47 is released *'December 11, 2019' - Issue 48 is released. 2020 * February 11, 2020 - It is announced that the monthly Invader Zim comic series will end with Issue 50 in March, and be replaced with a new quarterly series starting in April. Category:Invader Zim Wiki Category:Pages in the real-life POV